


Please hear me screaming

by AnnSnape



Series: Sterek Stuff [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Scott, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Erica, Caring Derek, Coma, Come Eating, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extra Sequel Tags:, Fluff, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mind Palace, Nice Jackson, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pack Politics, Polish Stilinskis, Rebuilt Hale House, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sequel, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Stilinski Family Feels, Sweet Isaac, Therapy, Writer Stiles, but Stiles don´t know, past asshole jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: Stiles needs a little bit of healing aka. someone who listen to him aka. Derek Hale





	1. Main Story

The Hale pack knew after this monster everything will be fine. It was the last monster who became attached to Beacon Hills and the pack could start healing again. They fought a lot of different enemies but the pack was good. Derek as their Alpha, he had little starting problems but he grew into the role. The emissary of the pack was Lydia, as a banshee, she already had a deep connection with the other world and different auras, so she was the perfect match for it. His second was Scott a true Alpha who was too young to start an own pack and needed to learn his role before Derek would let him go creating his own. His other Betas were Issac, Boyd, Erica, Allison, Malia, his Uncle Peter (his unofficial second until Scott would leave) and his newest one Kira. At last, there was Stiles. The human (without hunter abilities) who always was happy and hold the pack together even in bad times. You could talk to Stiles if you had problems, he would be the first with the investigation and he was loyal to his pack. Derek admired him and already knew that Stiles fitted the role of the Alpha Mate but wanted to wait until he could talk with Stiles about it. The boy was still…a boy… He needed to try himself out before Derek could let him settle down as his mate. He even had the awkward talk with the Sheriff, it happened unplanned, but even he was ok with it, eventually. So Yeah, everything went well and the pack saw a bright future for them. Everyone was content and excited for the future, at least almost all of them.  
Like I, the storyteller, just said the pack still needed healing. So did Stiles, the human, the child who got hurt so many times in the last couple of years and was already broken at the beginning. Stiles often lay in bed thinking about his life, compared to others. His mother died when he was 8 and therefore he grew up faster than he should. His father had a hard time and was the first one who cracked open the wounds Stiles already felt in his soul. After his mother died the Sheriff began to drink every night and it got worse and worse. He stopped acknowledge his son present and Stiles started to look after himself and sometimes even after his dad. Eventually, his dad could not handle the guilt on his shoulders and let it out on Stiles. He never hit him or anything but the hatred words still burned in Stiles' chest. The Sheriff didn´t remember anything of that, he was drunk when it always happened and otherwise, he was always a loving father after he kinda got over the death of his beloved wife but still, it took him a few years.  
The school really didn´t help Stiles self-esteem either. So with the guilt of being the cause of his mother´s death apparently, bullies started to crash him down more. At first, Stiles knew that these people were wrong, he wasn´t that ugly or weird. But over time, told by different people over and over again he started to look in the mirror in a different way. He knew he was ugly, skinny, unwanted, always guilty because he just could not stop talking. He believed them and accepted the truth.

When Scott got bitten and the supernatural stuff started to happen he thought that he finally found his purpose in his unimportant life. He wasn´t strong, fast or could use a weapon without hurting himself more than the target but he could read and think. Fast. He was good at shorting things out and began to feel good at his position. Ok, he knew he still was not a real part of the pack. He never was a part of the pack training and eventually stopped helping the pack in fighting. He sat at home to send Scott last-minute information about the monster of the week. Sure, the pack often visited him when they needed him. He was good at helping but no one wanted to spend time with him more than needed. Stiles often talked with Scott, talking about his girlfriend problem just to be left alone after Scott got the solution and run after his changing live of his life. He helped Isaac overcome his fears so he could start enjoying life again just so Stiles started having nightmares himself. Sometimes he hoped the pack, or just Scott, would notice that he maybe wanted to talk as well. But no one cared and Stiles began to just accept that his problems were not important.  
One of his biggest fears was the Alpha Derek Greek god Hale. Stiles knew he was bisexual and starting to fall in love with Derek just after he first saw Derek, but on the other side, he knew that Derek never would like him back. Thank god Derek didn´t want to kill Stiles by ripping his throat out anymore. Derek became friendlier but Stiles knew he just was so friendly because he had to. Stiles wishes that Derek would hug him as well like he did with his betas or talk with him more that just hi and how are you. But like everything else, Stiles just accepted that he was ugly, unwanted, guilty for every time he did something, unimportant, not good enough for being taken care of or being friends or more with Derek Hale.

It was pack night, everyone watched the movie Erica choose and cuddled on the big sofa. Stiles was in the kitchen, making teas and hot chocolates for them. He brought them into the living room, he heard a few muffled “Thanks.” And went into the Kitchen again to make himself a cup of water when he saw a weird flower in one of the cupboards. He opened the door a little more, took a little sniff of the flower and the last thing he knew was hearing was broken glass on the kitchen floor.  
Every one of the pack ran into the kitchen, the wolfs half shifted to kill every possible treatment. Derek picked Stiles up, “He doesn´t bleed…good. Stiles, hey. Wake up.”, he said but no answer from Stiles. The pack got worried until Lydia screamed out a loud “Shit!”, she walked towards the open cupboard and closed it after looking at it very worried. “He will not wake up that easily Derek… lay him on the sofa.” Derek wasn´t pleased with that answer and let his eyes shine red, “What do you mean by that?”, he growled.  
“I put one of my flowers in this cupboard and forgot it… which was so stupid! I…The flower has some powers…”, Lydia looked not good and very guilty. She told the pack, after Stiles was on the sofa, that the flower set everyone who got their pollen into the body into a coma. But the flower was young, so everyone with a strong willpower could easily break out of the coma after a few hours, minimum. The pack agreed to it that if anyone would have a strong will power it would be Stiles and just let him sleep until he woke up on his own.  
But Stiles didn´t wake up. He slept hours after hours and on the next day, they knew something was wrong. Derek was uneasy, his goddammit future mate was in a magical coma he normally should have got out hours ago but he didn´t. The betas whined at Stiles state and Lydia got an idea, “Someone needs to help him. Maybe he doesn´t know that he is in a coma?”.  
Scott protested, “How can he not know? It´s Stiles, he always knows what's happening.”  
Derek shook his head, “I´ll help him. I can´t wait any longer. How do we do this?”  
“We need to put you into a coma but one which is connected to Stiles. It´s a little complicated but I know how to do this.” So she got to work, she brewed a drink of…somethings… which sends Derek into a lucid coma. The connection with Stiles into his mind is being built with Derek claws into Stiles' necks, Derek wanted to protest against that because he never wants to hurt Stiles but he did what his emissary told him to. With his Pack around him, comforting their Alpha and protection his vulnerable body and mate, Derek falls asleep and woke up into a dark hell. 

It´s dark and uncomfortable. Derek feels the heavy and weirdly wet air around him and it makes him sick. He screams out Stiles name but regrets it quickly. His body feels weird and only the thought of Stiles makes him walk slowly forward towards the unknown. He didn´t know how long he walked but eventually, there is a heavy iron door in his way. It took all of his strength to open it and he walks through it. It slams shut and Derek is a white room. Like the dark something he went through, this room seems endless. He looks around and finally sees Stiles standing around, Derek´ heart made a little jump and jogs towards him. “Stiles! Finally, I found you.”, Derek said. Stiles turns around and smiles at him, “Hey Derek. What's up?”  
“Stiles, I was searching for you! You´re in a coma and everyone is waiting for you to wake up.” Stiles looked weirdly at him, not believing him. “Why would you search for me? And waking up?”, Derek nodded at him and took his hand. “We need to get out of here.” He said and searched with his eyes for an exit. “But I´m fine.”, Stiles told him with a warm smile on his face. Derek frowned, “You´re in a coma Stiles. This isn´t the real world we need to get you out of this.”  
“Getting out of what? I´m fine Derek, don´t you see? Nothing to worry about!” Stiles pulled out of Derek's grip and pushed his hands in the air, “See? Good as ever!”, he laughed.  
Slowly Derek started to lose his patient, “Stiles. We are asleep. Not good! We need to find a way out.” “Dude, don´t worry! I´m fine Derek. Don´t worry about me.”  
Derek stopped saying anything, something was weird. Stiles was like always but it was…wrong… If Stiles was good, he could get out of the coma after like 5 minutes.  
Derek looked in Stiles' eyes, “I don´t believe you, Stiles.”. He was serious and Stiles' eyes got bigger like he was shocked. He stuttered, “D-Dude, don´t worry, kay? I-I´m not in trouble ok? You can just leave, I´ll manage it.” Stiles confident smile was back but now his eyes were nervous. Derek didn´t know what to do, leaving Stiles here? What the hell was he talking about? “Stiles, I don´t believe you! Tell me what is wrong, I want to help you!”  
Stiles stand still, eyes and mouth open, “I- I´m-“, he couldn´t finish talking because Stiles broke into thousand little pieces and vanished like he never existed, leaving another door behind. 

Derek couldn´t believe what just happened but he knew that he needed to go through the next door. After he went to the next door he saw Stiles again, with his back towards Derek. Derek goes slowly behind Stiles, touches his shoulder, “Hey, Stiles…”, he said. “What the hell Derek?!”, Stiles pushed Derek's hand away. “What do you want?”, Stiles bites at him. His eyes were furious. Derek didn´t know what he did to upset Stiles so he told him the same thing like the last Stiles. This time, Stiles reacted differently, “I don´t need your help! Go back where ever you came from!”. That hit Derek deeply, he only wanted to help. “Go away”, Stiles almost screamed. “No Stiles, I´m not! I need to get you out of here!” Stiles laughed, “No you don´t. Go to your little pack and help those who want your help!”  
“Stiles, you´re pack too and what do you mean with that?” Stiles became madder.  
“ME? Pack? Shut the hell up you stupid wolf and let me in peace, doing my work!”, This sentence didn´t fit into the conversation but Derek learned that that might be important so he played along, ignoring his own goal. “Yes, you are pack. I´ll not just let you do your work.” Stiles really didn´t like what Derek told him and walked towards him with a warning, “Don´t play with me like that, you don´t have to lie to me. I know my place. If you want me to work harder you just could have told me! Lying doesn´t make anything better!”  
“I would never play with your feelings, Stiles and you don´t need to work harder. You do a perfect job in the pack! As a part of it!” Stiles went still for a short moment just to throw new things at Derek, “Really? Good, when I do a good job than you can stop bothering me now and start thinking about more important things now! Start caring for your betas or something, I don´t need you!” Derek believed nothing Stiles said.  
“More important things? Stiles, you ARE important! I care for you too!” Stiles flashed his human teeth and his mood become darker, he wasn´t joking at all, Derek never saw Stiles this furious.  
“If you really care for me you should have shown me that earlier Derek! I don´t believe you and your lies anymore!” Derek was stabbed by that and guilt was running through his body. Didn´t Stiles know how much he and the pack cared for him? Stiles was the one thing he cared most about in this world, how could Stiles not know that? “I- I´m sorry.”  
Again, Stiles stopped. He looked up to Derek, still mad. “Stop joking!”, he punched Derek in the chest, it hurt. Not physically but in Derek's soul. Stiles continued and he was so mad he began to cry. Derek was shocked but let him and told him over and over how sorry he was. He never thought that Stiles was this hurt. Slowly the punches soften and eventually, it stopped. Stiles looked at the ground and Derek continued, “Stiles, I´m sorry we hurt you in any way. I didn´t know but please let me help you, Stiles- “ Suddenly Stiles looked up to Derek, tears streaming down his face and he vanished again. Derek was emotionally upset and hurt but he needed to go to the next door and find Stiles again. 

This time Stiles sat on the ground, he hid his face in his arms which were around his legs. Derek heard him crying and his chest tightened, he never wanted to see Stiles this hurt ever but was determined to comfort his mate now. Carefully, Derek walked up to Stiles and sat beside him. “Stiles…”, he whispered. Stiles got tenser and grabbed intensely into his arms. “Stiles, please talk to me.”, Derek began again. Stiles cries more but finally said something Derek might not even have heard if he wasn´t a werewolf. “Please, don´t hurt me.”, Stiles had said. Derek opened and closed his mouth multiple times before he could speak. “I would never hurt you.”, He insured and laid one hand on Stiles' knee. Derek slowly caressed Stiles' knee and arm comforting while speaking with Stiles. “I never going to hurt you. No one will. I´m here to help you, Stiles.”  
“I´m sorry.”, Stiles mumbles.  
“What are you sorry for?”, Derek asks gently.  
“For making trouble again. Taking your time.”  
“It´s ok Stiles. You´re allowed to take as much time as you want.”  
Stiles shakes his head, “I´m not. No one wants to spend time with me.”  
“What?”, Derek said in disbelieve, “We love – I love spending time with you. If…If it wasn´t clear, I´m sorry for making you feel unwanted.” Stiles lifted his head a little, still not looking at Derek. The next words shattered Derek's heart into pieces, “Then why does everyone leave me? You only come to me when you have trouble, but after that everyone leaves me. I´m not important. Only useful, sometimes. No one wants to spend time with the ugly human.”  
Derek pulls Stiles into a big hug and had no intention to ever let go of him. “You´re wrong. I love listening to you. You are important to me and you´re the most beautiful being I ever saw. I- I need to tell you that. Every day Stiles. I should have started sooner, I´m sorry but please believe me. You are important to me and to the pack. Our pack.” Stiles went silent and slowly gave into the hug.  
“Are you going to leave me, Derek?”  
“No. Never, I´m here my love. ”  
With that Stiles figure slowly vanished and leaving a door again. 

Deep inside Derek knew it was the last door, he stepped through it and also knew that this was the real Stiles he saw. Stiles was pinned on a rusty wall with many thorny rods in his body. Previously, Stiles also was held with three big chains but Derek already opened them, they hang around with a dangerous aura around them. Seeing Stiles like that made Derek's leg weak and he sunk on the ground, he cried. Stiles looked dead, the werewolf could only hear a weak heartbeat. With tears falling down his face, Derek began to pull out the rods of Stiles body. What Derek didn´t know was that every rod stood for a memory (or multiple ones) that hurt Stiles, so Derek saw every memory of Stiles and he became emotionally weaker and weaker, but was determined to continue for the sake of Stiles. His hands bleed from the thorns but eventually, Stiles was free and fall into Derek's arms.  
Derek sunk on the ground, Stiles in his arms and he cries more. He didn´t know how long it took but when he opened his eyes again he saw Stiles looking at him. He was tired as well. Both of them were drained. Neither of them talked, their eyes said enough.  
Derek caressed Stiles' cheek, “We need to go back.”, Derek whispered. Stiles nodded but before he could stand up Derek said, “We also need to talk about it more, alright? It´s not over, I want to help you.” Stiles smiles weakly and nodded, “Thank you.”.  
Derek gave him a soft kiss on his lips, a promise for better days coming.


	2. Sequel, Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prelude of the Sequel, everything needs a fresh start sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the beginning of the Sequel.  
> I thought that it will just be a one-shot but apparently, it´s too good to be one? lol, I don´t know.  
> Anyway. At the moment there are 14 more possible parts to come but I have more ideas... I don´t know how long the parts will be but I´ll try to make them at least 500 words long. 
> 
> Extra thanks for KitBikyuu021 for triggering my creativity. They are the reason for the number of ideas and that I started in the first place. :)
> 
> Hope you like these little things and please tell me if you have more ideas I could include. x

A Dream. It felt like a dream for Stiles but he is awake in his bed now, he thinks. His face is wet, so the tears were real. Stiles feels his chest ache and wishes that it had been real, that it was real that someone had tried to save him but of course, it wasn´t. Why would someone do that? Especially Derek?  
Stiles opens his eyes and notices that he isn´t at home. That´s the ceiling of the repaired Hale House he thought and turns his head a little. He sees the pack watching him but he can´t figure out their emotions, he continues to look at them until his eyes meet Derek. They look at each other and Stiles forgets the rest of the room, he remembers what had happened in his dream and slowly figuring out that it really felt too real to be just a dream. The look in Derek's eyes tells Stiles that he knows and that makes it more frightening, his heartbeat becomes quicker. He feels so vulnerable, exposed and ashamed of reasons he himself don´t quite understand.  
Derek pulls Stiles into a warm hug and holds him close, it´s the most natural thing to him. He touched the deepest fears of Stiles and is determined to make Stiles feels safe with him and that it´s ok. He tells Stiles that over and over again, “It´s ok.”. Overwhelmed by the situation and with no clue what to do, Stiles begins to cry on Derek's shoulder until he falls into an exhausted sleep again. 

Derek´s holding his sleeping mate in his arm while the pack looks shocked at them, the only thing they knew were that Derek woke up growling and sat quietly next to Stiles until he woke up.  
“What happened?”, Lydia asks visibly worried.  
“I´ll tell you but at first let us bring Stiles to bed. He´ll need time and I want him somewhere safe.”, Derek carefully holds Stiles and brings him into his own bedroom. He tugs him in, gives a soft kiss on Stiles' forehead and promises him that he´ll come back in a few minutes. 

Derek tells the pack that the reason why Stiles couldn´t wake up was that he was hurt. He can´t say how because that´s Stiles privilege to tell who he wants to, but the pack isn´t reassured with that explanation. Derek understands the feelings within the pack but makes it clear that they need to be more carefully around Stiles and he has the feeling that most of the pack understands their Alpha. Peter describes it as letting the first shock sink in before start acting, thinking before doing and everyone agrees. 

When Stiles wakes up, after two hours more or less, Derek is on his side. It´s so new for Stiles to feel so intimate with Derek but he likes it, even though he is still scared of doing the wrong thing. He doesn´t want it to be the same again and being pushed away from Derek, it´s his biggest fear now. It seems like Stiles pushes the real world out of his focus and tries to please Derek, out of the wrong reasons, so he doesn't leave Stiles.  
Derek is a little hurt by the thought that Stiles need to do that for earning his attention and Derek want to tell him that he would never leave. That´s the reason why Scott tells the Sherriff that Stiles going to sleep by Scott and so he can stay on Derek's side for the weekend. It´s also the reason why Derek starts to bring Stiles to school and collecting him afterwards and bringing him back to the Stinlinski home. He stays on Stiles side as much as he can (without worrying the Sheriff) and makes Stiles feeling safe without expecting anything in return.  
It´s the same with the Pack. They want to help him but Stiles need to feel safe with them again and he needs to understand that he is a part of the pack no matter what, but everyone knows that it´ll take time.


	3. Sequel, Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father- son time and ...Scott...

It´s been two weeks after and Stiles slowly gets that Derek wouldn´t leave. Sure, the unsure feeling is still there but a little shine of hope was born within Stiles and it felt really good. He doesn´t tell anyone about it, still keeping it for himself his little secret, but is curious to find out if it´s worth it.  
It´s also nice to have someone there to eat dinner together. The Sheriff isn´t always at home for that, due to his work. But the times when he is home it feels good for Stiles, even if he don´t like to admit it. Ok, the first time was totally weird, his dad had no idea what was going on but after Derek talked to him it began to feel really nice. Stiles had no idea what they were talking about but the Sheriff was treating Derek like a friend since.  
On Friday evening Derek, Stiles and Noah, Stiles father, are together again, eating dinner in silents. The Sheriff told Derek about one of his new cases who might have a supernatural touch and Derek promises that he´ll send his Uncle and one Beta to help him out with it. Noah gives him a thank-you-for-the-help-nod and continues eating but low key watching his son. Stiles had been silent the whole time so Noah gives Derek a questioning look. Derek shares a half smile with him and mouth to him a quiet “Talk later.” Papa Stilinski nods absent and wonders how he could start such a conversation with his son.  
After Derek left, promising Stiles to come again the next day, Noah makes his way to his son's room. Stiles is sitting on his bed reading a book. After his father greets him with a warm, “Hey kiddo.”, Stiles looks up and lays the book on the side.  
“Hey, dad, what´s up?”  
Noah walks to the bed and sits beside Stiles, looking shortly at his hands before making eye contact with his son, “I wanted to talk a little. It´s been a while since we had a father-son moment. I kinda miss them.”, he smiles at Stiles who copys it. He is genuinely happy to hear that, he missed these times too but never wanted to make his dad feel bad for pushing these things on his tight working schedule.  
“What are you reading?”, Noah asks.  
“It´s the first Harry Potter book. I thought it could be fun to read them all over again with a different view on them.”  
“Sounds great.”, Noah agrees and looks at his hands again, “Derek… told me you guys had a little incident a few weeks ago.”  
Stiles becomes a little tense and watches his dad precisely, going through everything he could say now and preparing for the worse.  
Noah continues in a soft fatherly voice, “He said that you´re more sensitive and you need a little bit time and comfort. It´s nothing threating but he hinted that we all … forgot to look after you a bit because it always seemed like you were alright but…yeah….” The Sheriff took a deep breath, “My work was really hectic the last few month and I can only agree with that, that I failed at my parenting and want to tell you, son, that I didn´t forget you. I don´t know what happened but I see that… it is quite big and I hope that you can talk to me someday about it. I care about you and hope you can forgive me?”  
Quickly, before Noah looks up again, Stiles wipes away the single tear off his cheek, “Can we make a movie night?”, Stiles asks, “And after that, can I sleep in your room today?” His voice becoming quieter with every word.  
Noah smiles, “Sure, we bring your sheets and pillow on my bed, bring snack upstairs and watching whatever we like in bed until we fall asleep? A proper sleepover in a father-son style?”  
Stiles' eyes brighten up in excitement and losing no time anymore. He quickly collected everything out of his room, preparing his father's room and yelling at his dad to hurry up. They laugh and feeling good again while having this long needed bonding time again. 

The morning after, Stiles was feeling really good. He woke up before his dad and decided to make breakfast for him. Noah felt good as well, both really had needed some family time for themselves. Derek was surprised but unconditionally happy for them after hearing from it. He arrived around 10 a.m. but needed to go after a few hours because he planned a pack meeting. Derek asks Stiles if he wants to come and Stiles couldn´t wait to see the pack again. He kind of locked himself up in his own bedroom for the last two week and school were not the same as proper pack meetings. So around 2 p.m. Stiles leaves with Derek and they arrived at the Hale house shortly after. 

Stiles happiness faded away a little bit and was replaced by worries again. He was scared that the pack might be angry with him but Derek told him that they are not. Of course, that didn´t make it better but Stiles had Derek still to hold on to.  
Stiles decided that his favourite thing in his world were Pack hugs. Naturally, the pack had missed him and are not angry or anything. The meeting itself went good and smooth. No disturbances, beside the little case from the Sheriff but it sounded like nothing to worry about and the pack meeting developed itself to a pack night. Everyone was in the living room, Peter sat in the back with a book in his hand. The teens and the Alpha sat on the sofa and chairs under fluffy sheets, talking (sometimes even shouting) about nothing and everything at the same time. Soft music played in the background, a playlist Lydia designed with the favourite songs from everyone. It was an easy evening and the pack could feel the bond starting to heal again.  
After six non-alcoholic drink, Stiles needed to excuse himself and hurries to the bathroom. After he was finished he finds Scott in the hallway, waiting for him. It was a long time ago that they were alone in the same room and Stiles wasn´t sure that he likes the feeling he got from this situation, but he tried his best to overplay it, not wanting to let go his good feelings now.  
“Hey.”, Stiles says, smiling at his best friend.  
Scott doesn´t smile back, “You never said anything.”  
“I…what?”, Stiles hoped that he was wrong with the feeling he got from this. He doesn't want to talk about it _now_.  
“You never said anything. We, the pack, talked about it. How you are feeling and so. Why didn´t you just talked?”  
Stiles wasn´t sure how to answer to that, simply because he doesn’t have an answer to that. It was just natural not talking about these things, “I don´t know…”.  
“Well, you know that you can always tell me everything. I tell you everything! It just…hurt that you think that you can´t talk to me. Is it really unfair you know?”

Stiles starts to think about the times he wanted to talk to Scott and the times where he had talked about his feeling with him. He remembers the sharp pain when Scott cancelled plans because he went to Allison instead or the times when Scott totally didn´t understand what Stiles tried to tell him when he found the moment to talk about his feeling. Stiles _had tried_ to talk with Scott a long time ago. So, he has no idea what Scott means with _unfair_.  
Stiles says nothing and Scott become frustrated, “That´s what I mean!”, he whines, “Am I not that important anymore or what? I want to know Stiles, why don´t you just say what´s wrong, man?”  
Stiles' heart fastened, he´s overwhelmed with his thought and Scott’s demands that he has no idea what he should do now. 

“Stiles?”  
He hears the voice again. That safe sound he tries to concentrate of when everything starts to feel too much. The voice comes closer and never stops. He doesn't want it to stop, Stiles want to sink in it and stops feeling anything then safe again.  
His body becomes warm again and he feels like flying.  
A few moments later he is back again. Derek is holding him in his arms, walking towards a house. “What?”, Stiles asks while nuzzling into Derek's chest, “Where am I?”  
Derek brings him into the house and Stiles starts to recognise the house, “Why are we home?”  
“You passed out and I thought you could need your bed now”, Derek smiled as warm as he could but Stiles could see something behind it.  
“I didn´t say good night to everyone!”, Stiles remembers. Derek giggles softly, “Don´t worry about it.” He put Stiles in his bed and sat beside him.  
“How are you feeling Stiles?”, he asks.  
“Don´t know. Tired…and you?”  
“Peachy. I´ll drive back now. I come back tomorrow morning, alright?”, Stiles nods sleepily.  
“Nighty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you did like the family time?  
> What do you think about what Scott said?


	4. Sequel, Part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and some pack time with Isaac and Boyd

Stiles feels spaced out the next morning, everything seems like a dream for him. Scott has set back his mind to his old pattern and Stiles just want his peace. He wants to feel good but the draining bad feeling makes it only worse. He remembers that once Derek told him to call or message him when he feels bad again, so he decides to do so. But what could he write Derek without coming off … Stiles-weirdly?

S: Hello

Stiles messaging Derek. A few minutes later:

D: Hey, is everything ok?  
S: Yeah. Just wanted to say hi?  
D: It´s 5 in the morning

Oh. Stiles looks out of the window and it´s still dark outside, Stiles panicked a little for disturbing Derek's sleep or whatever. 

S: sry, didn´t know. I´ll stop writing.  
D: No.  
D: It´s fine. Do you want me to come over?  
S:…please

He is waiting for Derek, trying not to think. He hears his unlocked window open up and soft footsteps walking towards his bed. Stiles looks at Derek with a blank face and Derek sits down next to Stiles.  
“Couldn´t sleep?” Stiles shrugs his shoulders.  
“Don´t feel like sleeping. I feel guilty.”, Stiles admitted.  
Derek takes a deep breath, “Is it because of Scott?”  
Stiles nods and starts to touch the fabric of Derek's shirt to distract himself from the conversation. Derek´s watching Stiles, “I talked to him about it. He can´t just go to you and ask these things. I think that he only sees himself in this situation and you don´t need that right now.” In fact, what Stiles will never know is that Derek shouted to Scott and nearly Wolfed out in front of him. Derek was so pissed at Scott than the whole pack tried to calm him down, it still took a few hours.  
Stiles shortly smiles because he understands what Derek says, “I know. It´s Scott.”, he whispers. Derek takes a deep breath again and starts caressing Stiles' head. He goes through Stiles' hair carefully and Stiles enjoys every second of it, he closes his eyes for a little bit. The empty feeling faded away eventually and Stiles is able to relax again. He looks up, wanting to see Derek's eyes and forgets to breathe for a second. The room is still dark but a little bit of light is coming through the window which lets Derek's face glow up beautifully and makes it soft. Slowly, Stiles brings his arm up to Derek and holds onto it and starts to stroke it. They continue to look into each other's eyes, never breaking the contact. The relaxed atmosphere becomes tighter, in a nice way Stiles thinks.  
“Thank you for being here, Derek.”, Stiles whispers and shares a shy smile with him. Derek responses with a warm, big smile and lets his hand wander from Stiles' head towards his cheeks and strokes with his thumb over Stiles´ cheekbones. Derek´s eyes asking a silent question and Stiles answers with softly pulling at Derek´s arm. Derek gives in and bends over Stiles, their faces almost touching now. They can taste each other breaths and the tension becomes greater, “I´m always here for you.”, Derek says quietly before sharing a sweet tender kiss with Stiles.  
Stiles feels like flying and he notices a few tears building up and falling down his face. Derek´s touching parts of Stiles mind that he never knew would exist in the first place.  
Derek, like the gentleman he is, kissing every single tear away before giving him a last kiss on his lips, “You need to sleep a bit more, love.”, he says, “I´ll come again in a few hours to bring you to my place and we can have a lazy Sunday. How does this sound?”  
Stiles smiles and nods, “Sounds good.”

Like Derek promised, he collects Stiles right after breakfast and after saying goodbye to his dad, Stiles drives with Derek back to the Hale Packhouse. Derek said that only Isacc and Boyd are there as well, the rest has other plans or coming over later the day.  
When they arrive, Isaac and Boyd are in the living room, the moment they see Stiles both getting up to hug Stiles. “I´ll be in my office for a while, Peter texted me something I need to look over. I come back as soon as I can.”, Derek announces and gave Stiles a soft kiss on the head, “Behave.”, he told his betas smiling and gone he is.  
Isaac and Boyd guiding Stiles to the living room and start playing Mario card. It´s easy being with them, they both know what to say and what not to, they both feel the emotions in the room and are very good at taking care of them.  
After Mario card, Boyd brings some drinks and a little snack. They eat a little but Isaac becomes quieter. Stiles notices it, “Hey, is everything alright?”.  
Isaac takes a moment and makes himself a bit smaller than he already is, “I… I hope it´s appropriate to start it now…but… I only want to tell you how sorry I am about my own behaviour in the past. I should have known that… that me talking about thinks can be hard and I never wanted to make you feel bad and I –“  
Suddenly Stiles pulls Isaac into a deep hug, “You have nothing to be sorry about. You´re right, it was really hard dealing with…what you told me but on the other side, you needed someone as well.”  
Stiles moves in front os Isaac, “I don´t think we could have any other option back then. It was a busy time for everyone. Yeah, maybe you could have done something. But what? You possibly did something wrong but I don´t …feel that it was really your fault. So it´s ok. Now.”  
Isaac cried at that point, really regretting not checking on Stiles more in the past. Boyd can´t take it anymore. walks towards these two and pull them into a group hug. “We only can make things better now.”, he detects. Stiles smiles and starts feeling something growing inside of him. At first, it feels good, a soft warm feeling of pack bond. In a long time, he can truly feel the ground under his feet and that breaks something free in him. Out of nowhere, Stiles begins to cry heavily. He can´t stop it anymore, it´s pushing out of him uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss? Kiss!!!


	5. Sequel, Part 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Evelyn Rose

Derek sits with his head in his hand on the bed beside a sleeping Stiles. Right after Stiles had his breakdown he called his Uncle, Derek truly has no idea what he should do right now. Everything that he wants is Stiles to be happy, not having …whatever happens to him. Is the packhouse not safe enough? Doesn´t he like it? What is Derek doing wrong?  
Stiles had cried and screamed for a good one and a half hour before sinking down into Derek's arms, too tired from his breakdown.  
Derek hears Peter coming into the room and stands up to face him, Peter grabs him into a warm hug. “Don´t punish yourself, it´s not your fault.”, he says to his nephew. They apart again, “But what more could I do?”. Derek sounds helpless and his inner wolf is howling in emotional pain. Peter feels the howl trough their bond. He lays on hand on Derek's shoulder, “You know, this remembers me of what Malia went through. After Scott and Stiles found her. She was overwhelmed with emotions and thoughts that breakdowns and panic attacks were the only way for her to let out theses feelings.”  
“…how did she become better?”  
“I sent her to a friend, a therapist. She knows about the supernatural kind and is popular among them. I can call her if you want, I think Stiles could need it and we don´t want to make or say anything wrong, right?”  
Derek nods, grateful for having his Uncle on his side. He remembers Maila development throughout the last years and hopes that it would be good for Stiles as well. 

Peter had contacted his old friend and she was happy to take Stiles as a patient, the first appointment was at the end of the following week. Derek also asked the Sheriff if he was ok with it and truly, he would have been the last person not agreeing to this. Asking Stiles to agree with it was the most nerve wrecking thing Derek could image, he didn´t want to make Stiles feel bad but also wanted to help him. Good thing that Peter was with them and could explain it perfectly. Stiles thought about it for a minute and wanted to try it. 

Agreeing to it and standing in front of the door was something totally different, Stiles has to admit. He knocks on the door and a nice sounding “Come in.” making him open the door of his first therapy appointment.  
She was a nice looking lady, in her mid-40s. Soft brown hair and a nice smile, “Hello.”, she said, “My name is Evelyn Rose.” They shake hands, “I´m Stiles Stilinski.”  
Dr Rose looks on her papers again, “I guess Stiles is a nickname?”, Stiles nods.  
She smiles at him, “Sit down, please. Do you want something to drink?”  
Stiles politely refuses and sits into the big and very comfy chairs. Dr Rose followed him seconds later with her notebook and a pen in her hand.  
“So. Peter already told me a few things about you and I would like to repeat what I know so you can tell me if everything is right. Ok?” Stiles nods, trying to make himself comfortable.  
“You are 18 Years old and almost over with school. Your dad is the Sheriff and you´re also a part of the Hale Pack. At the moment you´re the only human in the pack without any special abilities like hunting or magic. In the last couple of years, your best friend Scott becomes a bitten werewolf and that´s how you learned about the supernatural. Ever since you fought with your friends against several enemies of your pack.”  
Stiles nods again. Dr Rose continued asking about his life, always polite and respectful about subject Stiles didn´t want to talk about. At the end of the first appointment, Dr Rose decided that it would be good to meet up two times in the week and eventually only one time. 

The next week they got into more details, Dr Rose needed to work herself trough the roots of Stiles problems. The first thing she noticed was that Stiles didn´t take his problems seriously. Like he tried to push them away and ignoring them until they would go away on their own. She also learned that Derek Hale became a big role in Stiles life and making him feel safe. Peter may or may not have already hinted that Derek choose Stiles as his mate which made it more important for her to help Stiles. She knows about the future role of Stiles and thinking less about themselves is not one of it.  
“Stiles, I would like to work with a module of Skill training. They are five different categories we´ll talk about to make you feel better and see your problem in a different view. The first one is Mindfulness, then Dealing with Emotions, after it Self-Worth. At the end Interpersonal Relations and Stress Tolerance.”  
“Oookey…”  
“Don´t worry, we have time so everything in order. Today I would start with the first one: Mindfulness.”  
Dr Rose explained that it means to accept others and themselves. Who you are is good and you are worth it to life a good and happy life. Don´t try to overthink the past and not worry too much about the future. The easiest way to accomplish that is meditation but also a safe environment and people you can trust.  
“The brain thinks in ways it is used to because it was told to over and over again. I want to start the module with a simple mantra. Every day you wake up and every night you go to sleep you´ll say a mantra. It can be **I am safe** or **I am worth it** . Whatever you feel like fits for you and you have to say it every day. This will trigger your subconscious mind to adopt the new pattern and the negative thought will go away. Do you have other things or person who can make you feel safe?”  
Stiles mind goes straight to Derek, “Yes, I have.”  
Dr Rose smiles, “Good. Then ask them to help you and just let them continue whatever they doing.”, she looks at the clock on the wall and announces that it is already time to say goodbye. 

Like every time Derek waits for him in the car, “How did it go?”, he asks.  
“It was good. I… I learned that I am worth it.”, Stiles says still deeply in his own thoughts. Derek watches Stiles carefully before breaking a big smile, “Yes, you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it makes sense, what do you think about Dr Rose?


	6. Sequel, Part 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stilinski family feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end.  
> Translator: The Internet. (If they are any mistakes PLEASE TELL ME! OK? GREAT!)

Every morning Stiles wakes up around 5 a clock. The first thing he does is meditating, ten minutes a day to focus on his body, to feel that he is still alive in the present and also to calm his mind, repeating his mantra. After that, he goes showering, preparing for the school day on the weekdays or preparing a fancy breakfast for his dad and/or Derek on the weekends. Stiles really likes to cook and almost forgot how much fun it could be. Seeing the thankful faces from his dad or the pack makes him feel even better because he was the reason for their happiness. He smiles.  
Stiles start to enjoy little moments in his life, especially when he can just lay in Derek's arm during pack night and watching some movies. On the other side, Stiles can become very nervous still. When someone looks angry or when he hears loud noises, his mind is on alert immediately. 

In one of his appointments with Dr Rose, she told him about how to dealing with emotions. It took a while to indicate why Stiles hated dealing with them because it reminded him of his dad. The realisation had hit him hard and he cried mostly for the rest of the time. Derek had to come to him to calm him down a little bit. Stiles was around 9 years old when his own parent showed him the worst way to deal with emotions, blamed Stiles for it and couldn't even remember it. Stiles problem, he had never talked about it before. He had closed that door in his heart and let it swallow any other bad emotion, making him feel that every problem was his fault. Stiles needed to talk about it with his father and the thought was terrifying, often Stiles was scared in his life but not this much. He was glad that Derek agreed to be there as well when Stiles would talk with Dr Rose AND his dad on the next appointment.  
Like Stiles thought, it was terrifying sitting in between his dad and Dr Rose, Derek sits behind them as a supporter. Dr Rose is kind as always and tried to make it the most comfortable for everyone but even she knew that shit would go down any second.  
“We want to talk about how Stiles learned to deal with his emotions and after it how he can improve the ways into…better ones. Today I´m only here as the coordinator of this conversation but mostly it´s between you two.”, she points to Stiles and Noah. Stiles father was visible uncertain about the situation and obviously was only there because of Stiles.  
“Stiles. Are you ready do begin?”, Dr Rose asks softly. Stiles nods and begins to talk.  
In the last few weeks, Stiles had stopped rambling because he had nothing really to hide anymore. He was quieter and let shown others how much he thinks in his head, normally. This time he talks as much as in the past but not because he had anything to hide, no, he thought when he would stop that he might be too scared to continue. He describes what he sees behind his eyes and that is that scary man, with the face of his father, who shouts at him. The one that reminds him of the cold darkness of guilt. He talks about feeling this quilt every day in his life and swallowing every word which hurt him, knowing deep inside that it could be right, as always.

Suddenly there is silent in the room and Stiles wonders why it becomes so quiet until he remembers that he had stopped talking. He is looking on the ground, noticing a dark spot there and wonders if the cleaner already knows about it, before he hears a door shut and looks up. His father is gone.  
“He only needs a moment. He´s coming back in a minute.”  
It´s the first time Stiles notices the tension in the room and feels his stomach turn around. He senses Derek hands coming from behind, holding him, “Shh, it´s ok.”, Derek comforts him. Now he feels how much his body´s shaking. Slowly, with Derek's help, he calms down a bit. His breath is steady again and his body doesn´t want to run thousands of kilometres anymore. The room atmosphere was better and then the door opens again.  
Noah closes the door and his tears starting to fall down. He has really nothing to say than Sorry. Stiles walks to him and pulls his father into a hug. Both crying now, the Sheriff tells his son over and over how much he loves him and how deeply sorry he is for what he did. Stiles could feel how fast the scary man from his past fades into the light and the weights on his shoulders flow away. For a moment, Stiles becomes this little kid again. His tata in his arms, “Kocham Cię, tato”.  
“Też Cię kocham, Mieczysław. Jestem przepraszam Mieczysław, tak mi przykro!”, Noah holds his son tight into his arms before he brings his hand on Stiles' face. He takes it gently, pressing his forehead against his sons.  
“Może kiedyś mi wybaczysz?”, he asks and Stiles shuts his eyes, more tears streaming down.  
“Oczywiście tato. Już wybaczyłem.”, Stiles smiles at his father. He smiles back, still sad, but hopeful. Derek isn´t sure if Noah will ever forgive himself but he knows from own experience that it only can get better.  
Stiles is sure, that his relationship with his father will take time now, like everything in his life to be honest. But he is happy that he can feel it in his chest that he starts healing again. His dad knows about his biggest secret and loves him anyway, right now Stiles can´t be happier.  
From this day on, Stiles swears to himself that he would talk to his dad or Derek if he has any problems with his emotions. Still, they can be some weird things who needs attention and if he´s not able to control them he knows where to go. (When Stiles asked Dr Rose if this could be his right way to deal with emotion she just smiled and nodded. Her eyes were screaming, yes.)

__________________________________________________

Kocham Cię, tato – I love you, dad  
Też Cię kocham, Mieczysław. Jestem przepraszam Mieczysław, tak mi przykro. - I love you too, Mieczyslaw. I´m sorry Mieczyslaw , so sorry.  
Może kiedyś mi wybaczysz? – Can you forgive me someday?  
Oczywiście tato. Już wybaczyłem. - Of course, dad. I have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you love polish speaking Stiles as much as I do?


	7. Sequel, Part 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffly fluff fluff and Scott the second

Friday evening, Pack night at the Hale house. Everyone is doing their own thing until Peter and Malia are coming back so they can finally start watching the new movie Erica wants to show everyone. Stiles is sitting on Derek's sofa in his office while Derek is doing some work for something. It´s been over two months now since Stiles had is coma and everything had changed. Finally, Stiles can say that he´s feeling alive again. He starts to focus on other things now and smiling doesn’t feel fake anymore. 

Right now, Stiles thinks about him and Derek. Like, what are they? Derek never talked with him about it, which, of course, made sense. Stiles only notices it now. He looks up and watches Derek intensely, he is beautiful though. AND HE HAD KISSED STILES. The memory hits him hard and his heart starts beating faster, Derek looks up to see what's wrong and Stiles blushes hard, looking away immediately. Stiles heart beat fastens again and sees out of the corner that Derek is still looking at him. Stiles must admit he is really curious right now. He would love to test these waters, for God sakes, he is an 18-year-old male virgin, his hormones are killing him. Also, he has grown a little bit confidence around the subject Derek Hale. He knows him for over two years now and when Derek kisses someone he is serious. The Derek he knows would never play with someone else's emotions. 

So yes, Stiles would love to test what he can do around Derek and what not. …But what should he try first? Something simple, he may be a little brave right now but if he is wrong he doesn´t want to be hurt that badly. The window is open and yes, it is a little bit cold even if Derek likes it that way, Stiles wonders if Derek would stand up for him and close the window.  
“I…I´m a little bit cold…”, Stiles stutters, God he had hoped to sound at least a bit normal, “Can you…close the window? Please?” Stiles doing some big eyes and without questioning Derek stands up and closes the window.  
“Do you want a blanket?”, he asks Stiles.  
“Hm…sure.”  
Derek walks out of the room for a moment and comes back with Stiles favourite cream yellow and fluffy blanket. Stiles is more than happy that his plan worked out better than he even expected and smiles over his success. Derek begins to work again, thinking that his mate is satisfied now.  
But oh boy was he wrong, Stiles tasted power and who would not love to go crazy with the power at least one time in his life?  
Stiles cuddles with the blanket around himself, covers half of his face with it and thinks about the next thing he could do. He blushes again when he thinks that he would really like it if Derek would kiss him again. Shit, he would love it! But would Derek want it too? Well, he did it already so why not? Again, Stiles can´t control his heartbeat and Derek looks up.  
“Is really everything ok?”, Derek asks worriedly.  
Stiles smiles nervously (which Derek can´t see because of the blanket), “Um… yeah…but…”. Stiles has no idea how he can possibly ask for something like a kiss. Derek waits patiently, hoping that it´s nothing bad.  
“I…can-can I h-have a kiss?”, the last word was almost not hearable but thank god Derek is a werewolf. Stiles' face seems to burn by now and he wants to look away but is too scared to look away.  
Derek's eyes grow bigger and his wolf is howling in excitement. His mate looks so vulnerable and sweet right now. Derek needs a second to remind himself that he is not dreaming. He never wants to push Stiles because he knows _someday_ Stiles could be the powerful mate but never would imagine that it begins to happen so early. Not that he is complaining. Derek slowly stands up and walks towards Stiles.  
Meanwhile, Stiles slowly goes insane inside his brain, he really wasn´t prepared for this. Derek bends over Stiles and pulls off the blanket with one finger from Stiles' face. He smiles cheeky and shares a soft and loving kiss with Stiles. Derek takes his time like it´s the first one and Stiles thinks it´s an eternity.  
Slowly Derek pulls away again but stays face to face with Stiles, “Better?”, Derek whispers.  
Stiles nods softly, still in heaven. 

Shortly after Stiles and Derek had their little…moment… Peter and Malia arrived and finally, the pack could watch the movie. It was good and nothing could steal Stiles happiness for this evening. He even asked his dad if he could have a pack sleep over, Noah had no reason to refuse.  
Stiles really had a good time sleeping in Isaacs bedroom (Stiles might have been a brave bear today but sleeping together with Derek was a number too big for him) they may or may not have talked until two a.m. but it was Saturday anyway so who would care?  
The Morning was not differently. Stiles was happy and the rest of the pack couldn´t resist this happiness. Stiles even started to talk about the appointments and Dr Rose with his pack. Lydia asked Stiles the right question for the pack and everyone was happy to know a little bit more about Stiles. 

Around midday, Derek decided that it would be a good idea for the wolf to train a bit. So every wolf and Alisson went away with Derek behind the house. Lydia hides in her little emissary chamber and practising her art. Stiles enjoys the rare silents in the kitchen, looking through some cooking book.  
He hears footsteps coming nearer and then sees Scott standing in the door.  
“Hey.”, Scott said, “Can I…sit with you?”  
Stiles nods, “Sure, how are you?”  
“Good. I´m happy that school will be over soon. I want to go to college so bad, man.”  
“I understand you.”, said Stiles. It was a lie.  
A moment of awkward silents grows between them, Stiles could ask more about Scott's life but he doesn´t want to know.  
“So…I have thought a bit.”, Scott began, “I don´t know how to say it…I think…you should slow down a bit.”  
“I should what?”  
“I think you should slow down. You´re creating so much…drama… within the pack. I think you don´t even notice that but everyone is acting differently and mostly talking about _just_ you. I think it´s bad for the pack.”  
Well, now Stiles has no idea how to response to THAT. He isn´t even talking about _his_ pack. It was Derek's pack! Stiles felt offended, Scott hurt his pride. What was he even thinking, what was his reason? Stiles learned a few thing over the two months and one of them was that he is allowed to take care of himself. Dr Rose taught him that if someone confronted him with something uncomfortable then he is allowed to end the conversation. Stiles took a deep breath, “Scott, I don´t think it´s your job to tell me this. If I make the pack uncomfortable they have to tell our Alpha which you are not.”  
Scott shows Stiles his red eyes and something snapped inside of Stiles' brain and he walked (nearly run) outside, behind the house. He doesn´t care how sweaty Derek was right now, Stiles run into his arms and hold close to Derek. His body shakes and he tries to calm down, Stiles breathes deeply in and out before he speaks. He looks into Derek's eyes, “Scott flashed his Alpha eyes in front of me, on purpose.”. In Werewolf-language that was a challenge for the position within the pack. Scott has dared to set Stiles under him and Derek wasn´t happy at all. His own Alpha Wolf growled and Derek wolfed out. He was angry at Scott for mistreating his Mate. He gave Stiles in the safe hands from Lydia (who apparently was also outside, reading some books because the sun was nice(totally not looking at Peters butt or something)) and he walked towards the house again, followed by Peter. 

Stiles heard yelling and some growling and the pack surrounded him and comforting Stiles like he deserves. Derek comes back alone, the pack lets him inside the circle and Derek holds Stiles close. He is still angry but it was better now. He rubs softly his face on Stiles' neck before stepping back.  
“How are you?”, Derek asks.  
“Fine, I´m good.”  
“Ok. Let´s go back inside then.”  
So the training was officially over and Derek guided Stiles into his bedroom. Derek showed shortly and then asks Stiles if it would be alright to cuddle on the bed. Stiles blushed hard but was more than ok with that. Derek was the big spoon and hold his mate close to him.  
“Scott overstepped this time, right?”, Stiles asks and Derek agrees with a low growl.  
Stiles breathes out his bad thoughts, “Then let´s not think about it anymore, ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I hope you loved the first part as much as I did.
> 
> and I hope you share the dislike for Scott as well?


	8. Sequel, Part 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson!

Stiles and Scott stopped talking to each other after what Scott did. They ignore each other during school and during their graduation celebration. Yes, the school was official over now. Stiles graduated with good grades and was finally free with millions of possibilities but no plan. But today was not the day to think about the future.  
Stiles walks through the hallways of the school the last time. Mostly he had bad memories with them so he was happy to leave them behind him, Stiles truly hated school before he became friends with Derek’s betas. He also became friends with Danny who was mostly a friend from Lydia. Stiles had not seen Danny and wanted to say goodbye to him before he went away to college. Luckily Stiles found Danny pretty fast but stopped when he saw who was with him. Jackson, Stiles bully for too many years. Stiles' chest tightened and he wants to just turn around and walk away but Danny already noticed him.  
“Hey Stiles!”, Danny walks to him and gave him a short hug, “You remember Jackson?”  
Of course, he did. Jackson went away to London for whatever reason and Stiles were happy to never see him again. Stiles gave Jackson a short nod and Dann gave Jackson a knowingly look. Jackson clears his throat, “Hi. Eh… can we..talk for a bit? Please? Somewhere more quite?”  
Stiles was scared but Jackson didn´t come off as evil as he just to be so Stiles agreed half-hearted. They go to the parking area, Stiles texted Derek to stay close by just in case. 

“Danny told me you were in therapy?”, Jackson started.  
“Why would you care? And where does he knows that from?”, Stiles snapped back. Jackson looks on the ground.  
“Lydia told us, she also told me that I…kind of was a reason why you need it now.”, Besides the fact that Stiles wants to kill Lydia now (not for real but… really?) he heard the guilt out of Jackson's voice. It doesn´t make anything better but it was unexpected.  
“Kinda, why?”  
“I want to apologise because I never realised how much damage I made.”  
This wasn´t the Jackson Stiles knew and he was convinced for a second that he was a weird clone or something.  
“How couldn´t you realise it?”, Stiles reproach him.  
“Because I was angry and didn´t know how to control my…feelings…I- I would like to explain it but you can stop me at any time if you want.  
“So… when I was younger…my parents. My real parents were total shits. I don´t remember anything of it, thank God, but the…damage was still there. I don´t remember but my body still does…  
When I was adopted my new parents weren´t good with emotions either and let me alone mostly. It was a mistake because I had needed attention. If they would have noticed it earlier, many things would not have happened…so I became a total shit and bullied others. For the attention, the power you get from it. It´s fucked up. Than the…kanima thing happened and I died and came back as a werewolf I- I needed to escape from my life completely and went away. To London. … Long story short, I started a therapy as well. Like you do right now. I could work out my problems and who I want to be in life…” Jackson took a deep breath, avoiding Stiles expressions.  
“Danny and Lydia were the only people who still cared for me and I stayed in contact with them. At first, it was just Danny though. He always stayed on my side and listened to me, even back then here. I had a hard start in London, but Danny saved me from myself.  
“It´s no excuse for the way I treated you, Stiles. But I want you to know that I understand it now. I was wrong in so many ways and made it worse for you. I am truly sorry for that.”  
Now, Jackson looks at Stiles. Both of them don't know what to say after that and stayed silent for a moment. 

“You really scared me, you know?”  
Jackson whines, “Sorry, Stiles…”.  
“Don´t. I understand your point, but I think I need a bit time for truly forgive you. I´m not angry or anything. How could I after you told me your reasons? But… it needs time to heal…”  
Jackson nods knowingly, “Of course… I know what you mean. When I became a werewolf, my wolf didn´t show up before my mental health was better. So I know what it means to need time.”  
Stiles raises his eyebrows, “Your wolf didn´t show up?”  
“Yeah. I was too conflicted but it was still there giving me all his strength to continue healing.”  
“…When was the first time it had shown itself?”, Stiles asks curiously  
Jackson blushes hard and couldn´t resist the smile, “When Danny visited me the first time in London. The wolf recognises it´s mate and broke through the wall of my mind.”, he laughed at the beloved memory.  
“Danny is your mate?!”, Stiles identified shocked, “I thought you were Hetero. Of course, I don´t judge you or anything, you can love who or whatever you want. But… it´s unexpected.”  
“For us too. Danny was just a friend, at first. He was my best friend and understood me the most. Always there when I needed him. It just grew into something bigger over time. I´m still into women, but Danny is just different. He just knows so much and was always there…”  
Stiles smiles, thinking of Derek. “I kinda get it. I…me and…Derek…we…”  
“You´re Derek's mate?!”, Jackson is similar shocked than Stiles was.  
“We-We never talked about it properly but I think yes!”  
Jackson smiles, “The good thing about mates is that you don´t need to rush things. It´s weird. You and Derek but it fit at the same time. So…good luck, I guess?”  
“Thanks…”, Stiles says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried ok? I know I could do better but I DON´T CARE.
> 
> What do you think about Jackson's development?  
> Jackson and Danny?


	9. Sequel, Part 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott the last

Stiles thinks over what Jackson had said about him and Danny. Besides the fact that they become a couple, Danny was always there for Jackson even when he was the greatest asshole in the world. That must have been tough and Stiles grows respect for Danny. He kind of compares him with Scott, Scott has been his childhood friend and was always there, from the dead of his mother to the werewolf thing. But their lives had changed and so had Scott and he wasn´t the kind and sweet guy anymore. Scott didn´t think things through and thinks in black and white. It really is the opposite of Stiles brain who normally asks what happened before making a plan to kill them.  
Scott wasn´t the friend anymore that Stiles loves so much and he can´t tell when the first tears fell down. The only thing Scott did was criticise him for open up about his emotions like he didn´t want to know. Didn´t want to know Stiles and that hurt.  
Stiles needs a moment alone before going down to his dad. Noah saw Stiles crying face and pulled him in a hug immediately. 

The next day, Stiles texts Scott if they can meet somewhere. He needs to talk this out before closing ties with his old friend.  
Stiles sits on a parking bench with his phone in his hands. He asked Derek if he had time later, Stiles was sure that after Scott he would need some distraction. Scott is ten minutes late when he arrives.  
“How are you?.”, Stiles asks. Scott shrugs his shoulders, “Had better days. What do you want to talk about?”  
“About… the thing at the pack house. What you told me.”  
“What´s with that?”  
“I thought about what you said and I really disagree. I don´t want to create drama and I don´t think that I have. I want to say that I am really hurt by what you said to me and that you was not a good friend.”  
Scott’s shifts uncomfortable und groans annoyed, “It´s just what I think. A pack must be strong and after you passed out that night it went downhill. You´re weak and that´s not good and also, you don´t seem to become you again. You´re different and that´s just shit.”  
“Scott, but I didn´t change. I just …kind of spoke up.”  
Scott shrugs his shoulders again but before he can say anything Stiles speaks up again, “At the moment I only need my friends. It´s hard for me to progress in a right direction and I work hard at myself. If you continue hurting me I think I can´t …. I can´t stay like that…”  
“Hold on, do you´re saying that I´m a bad friend?”, Scott’s irritated now.  
Stiles becomes tense and his voice is smaller, “Right now, yes…”  
That´s the moment Scott stands up, visibly angry, “That´s so fucked up Stiles. I´m the bad friend?! You´re the one who changed, spent less time with me and started to spend more time with Derek. I did nothing wrong and I´m not going to let you blame for … whatever you blame me!”  
“Scott, I don´t blame you, I just wanted to let you know that you hurt me and want to talk-“, Scott doesn't let him finish.  
“You´re doing it again, Stiles! You know what? I had enough. If you want to play mister-important than doing so, but without me!”, Scott walks off.

Stiles sits on the bench for a few more minutes, watching Scott walk away. What the hell just happened, he just wanted to speak about what he felt. How could Scott tell him those things? Is Stiles dragging himself in the foreground, is he annoying? He really took a lot from Derek's time, was he really ok with it? He has no idea what he should do next or feel and starts crying. He is pretty sure that Scott ended their friendship and he doesn't want to decide if he´s happy about it or sad.  
Suddenly his phone goes on, Derek is calling him.  
“Hey, Stiles. I just wanted to asks when-...are you crying?”, Of course, Derek would notice. Stiles sniffs loudly, “Derek, am I annoying?”  
“What? No, you´re not. What happened?”  
“I talked with Scott again and I think th-this time he…kind of ended our friendship? I don´t know, but he is really pissed at me and I don´t understand why…”, more tears falling down his face and Derek asks him where he is. It only takes him ten minutes to stand next to Stiles and comforting him. They hug for a few minutes until Stiles stops crying.  
“What should I do now?”, Stiles asks tiredly.  
“You don´t have to do anything. I need to talk to Peter and then we can have a comfy evening if you want.”  
“What do you need to discuss with Peter?”  
“His position. I´ll need a new second because I think it´s time that Scott’s creating his own pack. I can´t tolerant him in mine anymore.”  
Stiles nods, knowing what that means. They cut all ties and now, he knows that he is happy about it.  
One week before Scott start going to college he officially leaves Beacon Hills and his past life, he takes Kira with him and never talks with Stiles again. Stiles is not sad anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you thinking about it?


	10. Sequel, Part 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talking aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... surprise :P (don´t look into the tags, lol)

“And how are you feeling with that outcome?”  
“It´s been tough. At the beginning, it was hard not to miss Scott but it got better. Even if I still have his words in my mind. I don´t want to be a burden for the Pack or for Derek. But they all treat me so…nicely. They helped me a lot .”  
“That´s good to hear. Having healthy relationships is a big boost for your development. They guide you but also help you find yourself. Your Pack is doing that, right?”  
“Yeah. They do. I can talk to them when I need advice. I never demanded too much though. Didn´t feel right to do, but I know when I need them, they are there. Especially, Derek. He waits for me until I´m ready, doesn´t matter what and he never becomes angry when I do mistakes.”  
“What mistakes?”  
“I´m not good with talking about my feelings still. I try! But sometimes I feel…stupid. I don´t want to annoy anyone but I trust Derek to tell me if I would do. He is very honest.”  
“That is good, Stiles. You already live a healthy relationship with him. It´s still developing, but better that some other I had the pleasure to treat.   
Oh! It´s already time to end. I hope to see you happy again next time.”

“Thanks, me too. Until next time, Dr Rose.”

Stiles walks back to the pack house, after the appointment with Dr Rose. It´s one of the rare occasions when Derek can´t pick him up. He is doing some important Alpha work with Peter, but Stiles is happy that he does. With Scott, work never be done but with Peter, it seems to work pretty well. Derek is happier and for Stiles, that´s what counts.   
When he arrives at the pack home the only one who is there is Lydia. Stiles has to be honest, he likes Lydia the most of the Pack (besides Derek). When they hang out it doesn´t have to be exciting. They can just sit in the same room and mind their own businesses and talk about everything at the same time. Right now, she sits on the kitchen table and drinks some tea while reading an old looking book. When Stiles asks what she´s reading, Lydia mumbles something about death and some weird latin words and Stiles lost his interest immediately, sometimes Lydia´s work is too creepy for him.   
“How was therapy?”, she asks after sipping on her tea.  
“Good. Today was just a daily update on the things and how I feel about them.”  
Lydia looks up from her book, closes it and push it aside, “I hope everything feels good in your world?”  
“As good as it can be, I guess.”, Stiles smiles at her.   
“I heard that you know about the fact that you´re Derek's mate.”, Lydia said bluntly.   
“Jackson?”  
Lydia nods. Stiles huffs, „I only know about it because I´m not that stupid…and because Derek likes to talk during sleep.” An amused smile creeps on Lydia's face, “So you don´t know what that means though?”  
“It has to be important. Mates are sexual partners in the animal word so…”, Stiles blushing a little bit, “But I don´t think that Derek is thinking about me in that way.”  
Lydia laughs, “Of course he is, he has the special I-want-to-eat-you look, sometimes.”  
“The what? How do you even know how it looks like on him?”  
“It runs through the family, Peter has the same look sometimes.”, Lydia looks down, remembering.   
“Do I want to know?”  
“That Peter and I are mates as well?”, Lydia raises her eyebrows challenging.  
“That’s… weird… the age difference! That´s over ten years!”  
“First of, it´s 14 years. Secondly, and? Don´t judge me on that. I know that you secretly don’t do that. Peter took a long time open up to me you know? He already had lost one mate in the fire. It´s rare for a wolf to find a second chance like he did and we´re good for each other. He has the knowledge and that´s super sexy and I´m so powerful that I could beat him if I would really try so he isn´t scared to lose me easily.”  
Stiles hums, he never really thought about Peters life before but it sounds hurtful. Lydia is right, they are good for each other, both are totally weird, creepy and lovely on their own. As long as both want it, age doesn't matter. (At least when both are legal)  
Also, Stiles understands that they are a good fit compared to their position within the pack. Peter is the second from Derek and Lydia the powerful emissary. But Stiles wonders, “What even is my role in the pack?” “  
“Alpha Mate.”  
“And what does that mean? Being a good housewife or what?”  
“No, of course not! You´re above Peter and an equal to Derek. An Alpha Mate helps with the relationships within the pack and with other ones. Derek may know the laws and makes commitments with others but the Alpha mate does bond to packs together. You´re the glue.”  
“I´m the glue.”, Stiles repeats. Lydia gives him a thumbs up., “And… what is with the Alpha and his mate?”  
Lydia grins, feeling in which directions this is going, “Normal Mates with normal needs.”, Lydia gives Stiles a knowing look. Stiles becomes nervous, “I-I mean what can I do as his mate? Are there things that I should know or is there something I could fuck up?”   
“First of, the only thing that you can fuck is Derek so no worry. ((Stiles blushes in a glowing red)) Secondly, you don´t have to do anything. You guys are in a normal relationship. Ok, it has a supernatural touch because it´s likely forever and you have to consider other supernatural elements but the rest is totally normal. Werewolves are a bit…more possessive and proud of their Mate. Whatever you start to do with or for Derek, he will be happy. Derek would never push you to anything so you have to do the first step and if you´re ready, you´re ready. If not, then wait. Alright?”  
Stiles would love to do something. He had already tried a few things successfully! Lydia doesn´t say anything after that, she can see how hard Stiles thinks about her words. They sit in a comfortable silence in the kitchen until Stiles decides to cook something for them and they continue with light conversations. 

Later that day, Stiles sits on Derek's bed while reading a book about pack dynamics he totally didn´t steal from Peters library. Derek was in the house, in the office. He and Peter talked again about Pack and Alpha stuff Stiles didn´t understand, at least not now. He knew he had to learn more things before he can help so he keeps reading. On the other hand, Stiles is very nervous about where he is while reading the book. Normally he would sit in the living room, he only was in Derek´s room when he had little cuddles. Not to just…hang out…

At some point, Derek walks into his room. He doesn´t wonder why Stiles sits on his bed because he doesn´t even notice it. Having Stiles around him was normal, having him in his bedroom, his private den is so comforting that he was able to be totally oblivious to it. Without knowing, Derek strips down, takes some comfy clothes and walks into his bathroom which is only connected to his room. He doesn't even close the bathroom door and Stiles can see everything Derek does.   
Stiles can feel his heartbeat slow down in shock and feels how every single feeling inside him wanders down. He loves looking at Derek but he never saw him naked. He could see how Derek walks into the shower and out again. See how he drys himself and put on a loose shirt and comfy Pj-trousers. Stiles never moves and could only stare. When Derek leaves the bathroom he saw Stiles finally, “Hey, everything alright?”, He isn´t comfortable with the way Stiles looked at him, did he do something wrong?  
“You…didn´t closed the door.”, Stiles blush was burning on his cheeks. Derek needs a moment to realise what that meant and he blushed a little as well, “Oh…I-I´m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, damn I should have known! I forgot, please don´t be mad at me. I´ll not forget the next time!”. Derek was mad at himself, how could he be so stupid and put Stiles into such an awkward situation. He clearly wasn´t ready…  
Stiles instead cleared his throat, looks away and says, “I don´t mind it…it just was…unexpected…I guess?” Derek concentrates fully on Stiles, looking for any discomfort. He notices a slightly different smell coming off of Stiles and he thinks to know where it comes from. But he says nothing, just happy to smell such a pleasant reaction from his mate to his body. “Good…I´ll keep that in mind.”, Derek adds cheeky and Stiles smiles shyly.   
“I want to go to sleep if you would feel comfortable with that?”, Derek asks Stiles. Stiles nods and makes room for Derek, who falls asleep pretty fast. He had a stressful day and Stiles decides to sleep as well. 

Stiles is the first one waking up. It´s pretty early and Derek´s still sleeping next to him. Stiles decides that Derek looks just beautiful while sleeping and stares at him for a few minutes. He remembers last evening, remembers how Derek looked like and he feels getting hard by that. Stiles blushes, that was awkward but thank God Derek was still asleep. Stiles touches himself slightly above his pants and the awkward feels transform into excitement. Stiles continues watching Derek and stroking slowly over his bulge. His breathing becomes heavier and he whimpers quietly, still looking at Derek's sleeping face. His arousal is still low but suddenly he feels very needy, Stiles wants more Derek and pushes himself right next to Derek's body. He can smell Derek and feels his breath against his head. Stiles hand wanders inside his pants and touches himself fully. His muscles twitches and a low moan comes out of his mouth. With one hand Stiles strokes over his dick, slowly, sometimes a little faster just to slow down again, teasing himself a little. With his other hand, he carefully holds onto Derek shirt and touches his skin with two fingers. Even that contact drives Stiles crazy and he begins to jerk off properly, his moans a little louder and hotter.   
He says Derek´s name over and over again when he starts to feel the edge coming. With Derek right next to him he feels so warm and protected that his feelings almost overwhelming him. “I-I´m coming.”, Stiles whispers more to himself but was not expecting Derek's deep raspy morning voice to bring him over the edge, “Do it, Stiles. Come for me.”.   
Stiles moans loudly, now being held by Derek. He squirms and closing his eyes while riding out his orgasm. Derek begins to kiss Stiles head and face while Stiles calms down.   
Stiles slowly realises what he just did and how Derek reacted and his heart started beating fast, omg he had an orgasm while laying in Derek's bed WITH DEREK IN IT. Derek continues kissing neck, “Everything is good Stiles, don´t worry.”, he whispers, comforting Stiles. Even when Stiles' heart doesn´t stop beating fast, his nerves calm down a little bit.   
“I´m sorry.”, Stiles mumbles.  
“Don´t ever be sorry for that Stiles. I´m happy that you touched yourself while thinking of me and being with me.”, Derek looks into Stiles' eyes, caressing Stiles' head, “I would love to be with you when you come every time. I want to hold you when you make these beautiful sounds, just for me.” Derek kisses Stiles on his mouth and Stiles whimpers, feeling that he gets hard again. Suddenly Stiles wants that Derek feels good too. He wants to hear Derek moan and Stiles hears it when he brushes over Derek´s hard cock, over his PJ. Derek´s moan is deep and sends an arousal shook into Stiles body. “You don´t have to if you don´t want to.”, Derek says. He doesn't want that Stiles feels like he must do it. Stiles, on the other hand, was already in the horny cloud nine, just wants to see Derek comes and secretly tasting Derek's cum. “Please, want to make you feel good too.”, Stiles plea.   
Derek reacts immediately with pulling his and Stiles pants down and taking both dicks into his hand, pumping them at the same time. Stiles moans out loudly again and Derek growls into Stiles´neck. Derek wants his release quick and moves his head with his werewolf strength. Stiles was overwhelmed with this touch, his cock was sensible from his previous orgasms and now he feels like coming again. Stiles getting no words out of his mouth, just moans loudly when he wants to yell Derek's name. Stiles comes again which brings Derek over the edge.   
It takes a while coming down from that. They panting and breathing each other breath.   
With shaking hands, Stiles brings his finger into the mixed cum from him and Derek and tastes it like he wanted to. Derek growls, “Taste good?”. Stiles nods and smiles “Can eat it all day.”, he says sleepily. Derek hugs him deeply, “Sleep a little more, dear. I´ll clean you up.” Stiles nods and falls asleep again, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I wrote it well? :P


	11. Sequel, Part 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about jobs!

Derek and Stiles didn´t really talk about their first sexy time. Derek asked Stiles how he felt and Stiles shyly said good but nothing more. Derek didn´t want to push Stiles but never fails at kissing him every day. For Stiles, it was the only reason to stop thinking about the possibility that Derek might have hated what they did. But eventually he got over his anxiety and their life went on. It was a silent commitment to continue in taking things slowly.  
Stiles had decided that he wanted to take a year out after school. He needed his time and he knew that something bigger on his mind wouldn´t work well for him. He was alright with things when the most off his pack went to colleges or started apprenticeships but when they started talking about their school works Stiles' brain started questioning his decision. He should have gone to college, but even if Stiles never knew what he wanted to do. The supernatural took all of his time during his teen years, he never thought about a time after that and he is realising it now. Stiles decided to talk with his father about it. Noah told his son to take his time, a free year wasn´t something world moving and if he wanted he could start working somewhere until he knew what he wanted.  
“Your health is more important.”, Stiles father had said. Of course, Papa Stilinski was right. 

But the unsure feelings in Stiles never calms down and Derek asks him what was wrong, finally.  
“Just thinking about my future career.”  
“Anything in mind?”  
“That´s the problem. I have no idea what I should do! Also, I don´t feel like doing something now. I thought I was ok with it but now? I feel bad for doing nothing… not knowing… what about money? Someday I have to earn money or I´ll die!”  
Derek is uncomfortable with Stiles rambling, “Stop it. No one's going to die. If you can´t earn money on your own, it´s ok. My family has enough money so you don´t need to worry about that.”  
Stiles doesn´t fully understand and Derek explains it more, “The Packhouse isn´t the only building we own in Beacon Hill. Almost every building is ours or partly. The Hale family is a rich family and you´re a part of us. Take your time because you have the privilege to do so, ok?”  
Well, Stiles didn´t expect that but alright. He had no money pressure but still…he felt weird. Disconnected. Like flying above the world, seeing the ground but having no idea how to come down. 

The first night in months, Stiles couldn't sleep well. He went early to bed but got up even before midnight. He goes outside and sits on the porch. Not long after he saw a coyote and a big grey wolf running towards him and the house. Both stopped in front of Stiles and greets him with wet noses on his cheeks, he giggles softly, “Stop guys… I´m not really in the mood for playing, kay? Sorry…”, He smiles sadly. The Weres look at each other and walk inside. Not five minutes later, Malia and Peter came out again, “What happened?”, Malia asks him while sitting next to Stiles on the stairs. Peter makes himself comfortable on one of the chairs behind them.  
“I couldn´t sleep… I think too much I guess…”  
“Thinking about what?”, Peter asks.  
“About my…future… Everyone seems to know what they are doing and I´m sitting in the back not be able to work like a normal person! Dad said that I just take my time and Derek said that I am now a part of a big ass rich family and I could literally do what I want to do…but I don´t even know what I should do? And…It feels like my time is running out so fast…what if I´ll never know what I want to do?”  
Malia and Peter let him talk (Peter Similes at the “big ass rich family” part) and Malia gave Stiles a short hug, “I know what you mean.”, she tells Stiles.  
“You remember I lived as an animal for the half of my life and it was really hard for me to even fit in with the teenager. Finding a job and being an Adult. Man, I still suck at it. It took me a lot of time and talking with dad until I finally found what I liked.”  
“And what do you want to do?”  
“I applied for an apprenticeship as a Ranger. And got it!”, Malia smiles big and her eyes glowing up, “I can be in the woods like every day. I can help the Pack feeling safe in the own wood and make it safe for people who have no clue about the supernatural. It´s just so awesome! Someday I have to show you where I work!” Malia talks even more about her new job and Stiles is truly happy for her. Malia went through the same (or kinda the same) as Stiles does and it was good to hear her story.  
“So don´t worry about the pressure of finding anything.”, Peter joins in, “Like your father said, it takes time for you and maybe you´ll just be like Lydia.”  
Stiles frowns, “What does she exactly…”, Stiles feels stupid for actually not knowing.  
“She works full time as the Hale Emissary. She also gets cases from outside our borders and makes money out of it. So you really have any option you want. You can do a job outside the pack or inside the pack and supernatural world.”  
Well, duh. That sounds cool. Stiles likes the idea of working within the pack, maybe even helping Derek? “Actually. That sounds really awesome.”  
“Of course it is, it´s Lydia we´re talking about.”, Peter starts but Malia cuts him right off.  
“Dad, if you start talking about Lydia again I´m going to piss on your bed while being a coyote.”  
Peter just laughs at that, “Then I´ll tell Lydia to annoy you with oh so sweet stories about our private life, I know you hate that.”, Malia starts with the choking sound and cries out a loud Ew before running inside. “Best method to keeping her quiet.”, Peter proudly announces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda love Peter/Lydia...


	12. Sequel, Part 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica likes Sterek... she is us.

Pack night, everyone is in the house. It´s been a week since everyone was in the same room! It can be hard to have a pack full of young Weres who needed to go to colleges far away. (Not too far but some are only home on the weekends)  
Stiles is happy to be around the betas and hearing their stories, It´s been too long for him. They had a fun movie night with a bit of wolfsbane beer. About 2 a.m. Derek told everyone to go to bed and everyone did as told… but of course not Erica. She creeps to Stiles, who still sat in the living room and pulled him into a big werewolf hug.  
“I missed you.”, she said  
“You only missed me because I can´t do anything when you want to cuddle.”  
She giggled, “Maybe, good thing that you´re human.”  
Stiles laughs as well. They talk a little about how things went. Erica was in college with Boyd and Allison. They had fun but it was stressful too. Stiles pets Erica on the head when she asks, “And how does it went with you and Derek? I smell him on you more and more.” Her grin tells Stiles everything, “I´m not going to talk about that. I´m still surprised that Derek even is interested in me so no talking about it.”  
Eria huffs, “Of course he finds you sexy.”  
Stiles blushes, “Shut up!...”, he tries to shove her off the sofa.  
Suddenly Erica has an idea and Stiles is worried already, “I have an idea!”  
“Oh my god, what is it this time?”  
“I´ll prove to you that Derek finds you sexy!”  
Stiles blushes more and feels a little embarrassed, “Yeah? And how do you think it could work?”  
“We´re going shopping!”, Erica's smile is out of this world, wolfish and with determination. Stiles is horrified by it but knows that she would fail anyway, so Stiles had nothing to lose.  
Stiles knows that he is the opposite of sexy. He was a weird skinny whatever and happy that Derek (God of good looking beings) actually likes him. Shopping with Erica was fun, Stiles had to admit. At first, they got him some skinny jeans and tops, nothing to worry about. But then, they went in front of a Victoria Secret shop.  
“Hell no, Erica.”  
“Oh come on! You look like a cute twink and with some of these, you would kill Derek right away! It will be fun~!”, she literally shoved Stiles into the shop. Stiles would NEVER admit it but he finds himself almost cute. Erica chooses a red little outfit named “Little Red Ridinghood”. He didn´t know if he wanted to laugh or cry when Erica made a Wolf joke.  
At the end of the day, Stiles had new clothes including sexy Dessous. The worst thing is, now he´s standing in Derek's and his bedroom, wearing the Dessous and waits for Derek.  
He feels stupid, he thinks while looking in the mirror. What even was he thinking? But now he couldn´t just bag off, he already bought them and was seconds away from facing Derek. But even after twenty minutes, he still waits. He got on the bed, bored and nervous. He stretches out on the bed and slowly looks down on him again. While he looks at himself, he kind of feels a little warmer and he can see his little Stiles fatten up. He bites his lips and stares at his semi-boner in the cute little red panties. Well,…it looks pretty… Stiles thinks. Carefully he touches the outline from him on the panties and his member twitched in excitement. Stiles whimpers softly and rubs the fabric more on himself. He pulls his head back on the pillow and moans from the soft sensation he got from rubbing himself. He closes his eyes and images Derek above him. Looking at him and massaging him. Stiles guides the other hand on his nipples and touches them, pulling on them. Stiles moans again, now he really wishes Derek would come back. 

In this moment the bedroom door opens and Derek walks in, “Stiles, Erica told me you wanted to ta-“.  
Derek stops. Stiles hasn´t heard him, still deep in his thoughts. He pulls again on his nipple and moans loudly, “Derek!”  
Derek was so turned on, he saw his Stiles, laying in bed, moaning his name while playing with himself looking like… looking like the most beautiful thing Derek ever laid his eyes on. He could feel his fangs grow, his wolf craving marking his mate good and often. Derek growls, locking the door and finally, Stiles opens his eyes. He looks at a Derek with fangs and red eyes and in his state, it just turns him on more, Stiles moans Derek's name again. For both of them, it feels like a wet dream came true. 

Derek walks up to Stiles, hovering above him. He growls happily, pins Stiles wrists on the bed and nuzzles into Stiles' neck, “You look so good, dear. So good for me.”, Derek mumbles in his deep Alpha voice in Stiles' ear. Stiles shivers and pushing his hips up to Derek. He rubs his hips on him, “Please, Derek.”, Stiles cries out. Derek hums and bites softly in Stiles flesh, leaving a future hickey.  
He frees Stiles' wrists and starts playing with his mate's nipple, pulling, licking and sucking at them. Stiles pushes his chest up to Derek, but the Alpha only laughs at that, “Eager, are we?”, he teases Stiles. Stiles whimpers, brings his hands on Derek's cheeks and whispers, “Kiss me.”  
Derek does it with pleasure, bringing his tongue into Stiles' mouth. While Stiles' mouth was occupied, Derek moves his hands under Stiles panties and strokes his dick. His mate moans again in his mouth and bucks his hips into Derek´s hand.  
“More, Derek. Please, wanna cum!”, Stiles whimpers. Derek smiles wolfish and moves his hand faster while sucking again on Stiles nipples. Stiles moans out some more times before cumming hard under Derek.  
Derek absorbs every single second of Stiles orgasm. He kisses Stiles until he is back from his high, Stiles opens his eyes and sees Derek's Alpha eyes looking hungry at him. Derek was hard as a rock, still.  
Stiles got a little idea, “On your back, Der.”, he says pushing the Alpha softly on his back. Derek is curious what his mate has in mind. Stiles makes himself comfortable on Derek's lap, a little uncertain.  
“Whatever you want to do, dear. You´ll be good. Good you´re so beautiful Stiles, you have no idea!”, Derek compliments Stiles. With more courage, Stiles slides further down. His face is on the crotch, “I- I never have done things like…like that so… If I´m not good…”  
“Don´t worry, Stiles. Whatever you do, I´ll love it.”, Derek pets Stiles head while his mate opens his trousers. He helps Stiles pulling off everything and then he lays naked, ready for Stiles to take. 

Stiles wasn´t a natural at sucking dick, but Derek loves the idea of Stiles training with him. Still, Derek loves every second on this, it was hard for him not to fuck into his mate's mouth. At the end, he comes with a lot of self-control. Stiles drinks everything he can catch and licks Derek's cock clean afterwards.  
Stiles comes up again, searching for cuddles. They lay happily on the bed, just holding on the other.  
“Did you like it?”, Stiles asks.  
“Loved it. What comes that you..have such things?”, Derek points to the panties, “Not that I complain.”  
“Erica.”, Was the only thing Stiles says and Derek understands.  
“I guess I have to buy her a car now.”  
Stiles groans, “Don´t encourage her!”

Erica was more than happy with the results of her plan and she was more than happy with her new car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t really like writing smut but do it anyway... hope you liked it at least a little bit.


	13. Sequel, Part 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles new hobby

Sometimes Stiles has no idea what he should do with his emotions. He wants to talk with Derek or his Dad but has no idea how. He seems to find no words when he tries to and it annoys him, Stiles feels a little lonely again. After weeks of trying to fix it himself, he asks Dr Rose about advice.  
She suggests creative hobbies.  
“A creative hobby can be a non-verbal way to deal with your problems and emotions. You can interpret them afterwards and look at them anytime you want.”, she had said.  
Stiles liked that idea and tried it. He was not good but the written words give him time to think about what he wants to write. He can write totally bullshit, he can write about his dreams, fears and no one has to know. It feels refreshing and easy. Over time, he is able to image various of different stories to write down his feelings. He loves his new hobby and seems unable to stop writing, he does it hours long and writes about ten thousand words a day.  
Stiles start to work out some of his ideas and comes up with more than one finished summary he needs to write down. The only downside is, that he knows almost nothing about writing and just starts. His first few attempts are awful but he tries his best. Stiles starts working on his first real project after two weeks of practising non-stop. It should be a children's book where he writes about losing a parent. 

While the next pack night, Stiles sits in the back like Peter does and writes. Peter is reading one of his books while the rest of the pack talks and watches a movie. Derek holds back this time and watches Stiles mostly. He isn´t worried or anything, he just simply enjoys the act of looking at his mate. While his Betas start with a topic which isn´t suiting his interest, Derek stands up and walks up to Stiles.  
“How are the writing? The block is over?”, Derek kisses on the temple from Stiles.  
“Yeah, it´s over and I´m finally over the half of it. Do you remember the child's book I was talking about? I worked out the idea and it looks pretty good. I´m not good but I think if I buy or read some books about writing…eh, I´ll see later. Now I have to continue!”  
Derek smiles into Stiles' hair and stays with him for a few more minutes.  
During their talk, they didn´t notice that Peter walked away and came back with a handful of the book and puts them next to Stiles. Peter starts reading again.  
Stiles looks up confused and goes through the books Peter bought for him.  
“Oh my god, these are awesome! Thanks, Peter!”, the books are all about how to write and style/technics tips. Stiles gives Peter a hug and Peter doesn't even try to hide his smile. 

Stiles continues writing his first book with the help from Peters books. It doesn´t take long for Stiles to finish the first version and starts working on the editing. It´s frustrating for him but after a month he finally is finished and kind of satisfied with his result.  
Before Christmas, he gets the e—mail that a publisher agency accepted his books and wants to start work with him after New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s short but do I care? No :D  
> Hope you liked this story so far! Only 2 more and then I have to see of I want to write more or not. I might have an idea how and about what but more on the last chapter.  
> The comments I get are the most motivation for me to continue so if you have something to say (short or long) please let me know! :) x  
> Wish you the lovely day you deserve!


	14. Sequel, Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first step into the future

“Tato, would it be wrong if I would never go to college?”  
Noah takes a bite from his food, “Nah, it´s fine.”, he said while eating, “You can always change your mind and go in a few years. Why? Do you think about not to?”  
Stiles shrugs with his shoulders, “I just think that it wouldn´t fit in my life. I believe to know how I want to live and I simply don´t need college. And… I don´t like the thought of being away from…the Pack and-and Derek…” Stiles chest tightest and he sees Derek in his inner eye. He images Derek smiling, surrounded from his…no their Pack. Stiles feels such a strong bond with Derek that only the thought of leaving him scares Stiles shitless. Tears building in his eyes, “I-I don´t want to go away. This is my home and I do have anything I need! Why…why should I…?”  
He can´t finish and starts crying heavily. Everyone talks about going or being in college his whole life. What do you want to do when you grow up? Or. The best time in your life will be college!  
But what if that´s not true for Stiles? He doesn´t want to fulfil standards that aren´t made for him. He has a life and future right where he is.   
Noah pulls Stiles into a warm hug, “You don´t have to do anything. You´re right, this is your home and no one expects from you to leave it.” 

This night, Stiles leaves his dad earlier to go home. Yes, Stiles moved a few weeks ago into the Hale Pack house. He decided to move when he hadn´t left Derek´s house for 2 weeks straight. His old child room was… not his anymore, too bad memories happened there. He was still in bed with Derek and had asked him with the words, “Do you mind if just stay here forever?”. Derek said no and gave him a kiss. The next day the pack had moved Stiles things into the pack house.   
Noah was not very happy with it but he already thought that Stiles would be gone already to college so he wasn´t that surprised or shocked by the sudden move into Derek’s house. 

When Stiles arrived home, he has his thoughts set and knew hundred percent what he wanted in life. Now he only had to talk with Derek.  
“Der? I´m home!”, he said into the empty hallway, knowing that Derek would hear him.   
“In the kitchen!”, he hears Derek answer and finds him. Derek turned to Stiles, “How was your evening with your father?”  
“Good, revealing actually.” Stiles smiles at him and Derek becomes curious.   
“Did something happen?”, he asks.  
Stiles shakes the head, “Nothing new. I only figured out that I´m happy.” Derek’s smiles grow bigger than Stiles ever saw it.  
“I want to stay here forever… I think I found home and want to grow old in it.”, Stiles whispers while locking his eyes with Derek. Derek's eyes widen and a short flash red runs through his eyes.   
“Yeah? Wanna grow old with me?”, he whispers back, closing the space between them. Stiles nods and brings his arms around Derek's neck, pulling him a little down to give him a sweet kiss.  
“Want to live my life here…”, he confirms.  
Derek takes a deep breath, closes his eyes for a second, “If you´re ready…can I give you the Mate Bite? Mark you as mine forever?”   
Stiles already knows about the Mate Bite. It´s like a Werewolf marriage, the Wolfs bite each other and the Mark gives them a special bond. It´s different from the Pack bond, more intimate and private. The Mate Bite makes sure that the Mates are physically matching and healthy. A woman who could not become pregnant before the bite can give birth after it because the Mate Bites fixes little DNA structures so they are suitable for both of the couple. After the Mate Bite, you start to feel the other one and some could even manage to talk through telepathy. It´s different for everyone but Stiles loves the idea of it.   
He never knew when he started to really love Derek but he does now. He is young, yes. But also, Stiles has seen so much already. A human who was confronted with death a couple of times is another being after it. They know what´s important in life and what not. For Stiles, it´s important to hold everyone together and to love each other. To make sure that your loved ones are safe and content. Derek is these things and so much more for Stiles.

Stiles tilts his head, licks his lips and answers, “Please, Mark me as yours, Alpha.” Stiles knows how to talk to brings up Derek primitive Wolf side. Calling him by his title shows Stiles submission and loyalty as a beta and now Alpha Mate. Even though that after the Bite he is an equal to Derek, it´s just a sweet gesture of an Alpha Mate to submit to their Mate. They don´t have to but again, it is different for everyone.   
Derek picks Stiles up and walks to his bedroom, his den. They undress each other, kissing constantly. Their touch is loving and caring but still passionate, Derek animalistic body makes Stiles body weak and he spreads his legs, “Derek, Alpha. Come here to me.”. Derek growls happily and cuddles Stiles while sucking at his nipples. Stiles pet Derek's hair and moans for him. Derek looks up to his Mate, “I´ll fill you up with my cum before I´m gonna mark you, make you mine in every way. Love filling you with my cum, Stiles. I love you so much.”  
Stiles bites his lips and smiles, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It could be longer if I wrote smut but I don´t want to write smut so buhuu. Maybe I´ll write it one day but yeah. Not now.   
> So only one left now.


	15. Sequel, Part 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End.

Stiles wakes up warm and comfy. His body feels light and the last night comes back to his mind. It was the most beautiful sex he ever had with Derek and his neck throbs softly. Stiles strokes with his fingertips over his neck and he find the fresh Mating Bite from Derek. The throbbing becomes warmer and he feels something else. These are happy feelings but… not his own. The feelings are strong, possessive but kind. Stiles let these strange feelings wash over him.  
“Feels good, right?”, a sleepy Derek asks.  
“What is this?”  
“Our connection.”, Derek explains and pulls Stiles closer, “You can feel how I feel and I feel what you´re feeling.”  
Stiles is amazed and tries to go deeper into Derek's emotions. He searches for nothing but finds a little arousal and touches it with his own soul. Derek growls in response and humps Stiles leg once.  
“Stiles, love. Do that again and I wouldn´t let you out of bed.”, Derek tries to sound dangerous but in Stiles' ears, it´s just a challenge he loves to accept. At the end, they don´t go out of bed before midday. 

For Stiles, it feels like being on the honeymoon. The first days, the pack stays in the background especially because no one wants to catch their Alpha and new pack mother during their lovemaking.  
Over the next weeks, Stiles becomes comfortable in his new role and it just fits him perfectly.  
He loves taking care of his betas but calls them his pups to the amusement from the Alpha. Stiles even called Peter a pup once, Derek, Malia and Lydia couldn´t stop laughing at Peter confused face. Peter didn´t know if he should be insulted from the age gap or comforted that the Pack Momma accepted him as a pack member. Sometimes, being a werewolf can be very confusing.  
Isaac continues with loving Stiles cuddles and Erica is more determined to go “shopping” with Stiles again. Boyd seems to feel the new connection strongly because he talks more with Stiles, even though it´s rarely still.  
Stiles and Dr Rose decide that they weekly appointments are not necessary anymore. They agree to once a month and then later, two times a year. Stiles made huge progress in the last month and Dr Rose is more than happy about the results. 

One of the favourite things for Stiles is sitting in the big armchair in the master bedroom and looking in the sky when Derek isn´t finished with his Alphaly work. It the time of the day when Stiles can reflect his experiences and think about how he feels and what he wants.  
Derek comes in the room very late this evening. He quickly goes into the bathroom and takes no time to be ready for bed. He comes up to Stiles, kneels in front of him and pulls his upper body into a big hug. Derek nuzzles into Stiles chest, who wrapped his arms around Derek and pets Derek's hair until the Alpha growls softly and contently.  
“Rough day?”, Stiles asks quietly and Derek nods.  
“I want to build new ally bonds with other packs. We fought alone long enough and the pups need to get in touch with other weres.”, Derek begins, “I thought about us visiting a few. It always comes better if the Alpha and his Mate visits, me alone could be a threat. With you there, they would know that I would never put you in danger… and so on…Were politics…”  
Stiles hums while Derek lost the will to continue and relax under Stiles touch. His mate kisses his head and says, “Sounds cool, Der. But now it´s time for bed, don´t you think?”  
Derek released Stiles so he could stand up but lifts Stiles up and walks with him towards the bed. He lays Stiles onto the bed and curls up next to him.  
“What a cuddly Wolf you are…”, Stiles jokes but falls asleep as fast as Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knooooow it´s short. It took be a while because I was overworked from work and family stuff so yeah. But now it´s here.
> 
> To no one's surprise, I have more thinks I could write! So If you would like to read a second sequel...a sequel from the sequel... let me know. Please...
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving Kudos and/or writing comments! xx


End file.
